borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:I think I noticed something...
Ok...so I noticed the majority of time when I open a red chest, I normally get the same type of weapon as the one in my hand, however, this only works when that specific gun is low on ammo. Example, I restock my ammo and go through Krom's Canyon using a revolver. I eventually run down to under half of my ammo. When I hold the weapon and open a red chest, I get revolvers and repeaters as well as ammo for both guns. I think there is a sort of "need system" in Borderlands that gives you ammo for which guns you need. While it is true that majority of the time that ammo and guns are random, ammo percentage in stock somewhat effects the drop of certain ammo. This is somewhat true in battles as well in terms of ammo. I believe that red chests first choose ammo and then weapons related to the ammo or profeciency required. Can anyone confirm if this is true or just a coincidence? K D L I 19:57, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Just a coincidence. Though green ammo chests do seem to give you what you're low on more often than not. -- MeMadeIt 20:49, June 3, 2010 (UTC) i've noticed this a lot true and when i play with my brother and he uses a MG and i use a Shotty we get ammo out of reds for them more often then not. typically both in one. I've noticed that too... When I'm out of ammo for my Orion in Knoxx DLC I get lots of sniper ammo. Mazman1521 21:08, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I think at least with Green chests. They seem to give you the ammo that you are lowest with. Then the next lowest. And sometimes they throw in a couple of Rockets just to f*** with you. GnarlyToaster 21:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Honestl, I've noticed he opposite for green chests; I'm almost always low on revolver and sniper ammo, and I get rocket and shotgun ammo. Though, I have an idea of my own; since they always spawn rockets and shotgun ammo (and I do play as a berserker, though I mainly use revolver and snipers; irony), is it possible that it spawns you with mostly ammo that works better with your character tree (SMG for siren, sniper/pistol for mordecai, rockets/shotgun shells for brick, and combat rifle ammo for roland)? yeh i was thinking that it gave you ammo for guns with low ammo, because i use my smg all the time and get smg ammo nearly all the time. But the above comment also makes sense, cos i play as a siren. There is obviously a system for giving you ammo, but im not exactly sure yet. I'm not entirely sure if I don't get the reverse - Since I've picked up a regen sniper shells mod, I'm getting anything but sniper ammo from chests, regardless of whether the mod is equipped. Hellstarz 22:05, June 4, 2010 (UTC)